


Dead Girl Walking

by DarkLady417



Series: Voltron Self Ship Songfics [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Songfic, it really is implied little words, non explicted sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady417/pseuds/DarkLady417
Summary: After a run in with Lotor at a party, Jen was worried for how it all would end out. So she pays a visit to her boyfriend's home.





	Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry It's been a while! I'm going to update this all with pieces I've worked on and didn't post! This song is Dead Girl Walking from Heathers the Musical and I only own Jen!

Jen walked nervously down the road. The last thing she expected when she got into college was that it would be just like high school when it came to cliques. And she pissed off the king and queens of it. She ran her fingers through her hair, nervous and unsure what to do. His father was the dean of the school and he could easily fuck up all the hard work she’s done to get this far and have her kicked from the college. 

 

_ “The demon king of  college has decreed it: _

_ He says Monday, 8AM, I will be deleted” _

 

She walked nervously down the road, the different scenarios running through her head.

 

_ “They'll hunt me down in study hall _

_ Stuff and mount me on the wall _

_ Thirty hours to live.. _

_ How shall I spend them?” _

 

She sighed before she ended up leaning against a light post and looked up to the night sky.

 

_ “I don't have to stay and die like cattle _

_ I could change my name and ride up to Seattle _

_ But I don't own a motorbike” _

 

She shut her eyes before a new idea came to mind, a pink hue covered her cheeks and she smiled.

 

_ “Wait—here's an option that I like: _

_ Spend these thirty hours gettin' freakay! _

_ Yeah!” _

 

She thrusted her fists in the air before she started going to a new destination. 

 

_ “I need it hard _

_ I'm a dead girl walkin'” _

 

The twenty one year old was in was in the yard of her twenty five boyfriend’s home and went through the back to window where his room was.

 

_ “I'm in your yard _

_ I'm a dead girl walkin' _

_ Before they punch my clock _

_ I'm snappin' off your window lock” _

 

She opened his unlocked window, as to not wake up the others in the building, his roommates, which would wake up if she used the door.

 

_ “Got no time to knock _

_ I'm a dead girl walking” _

 

She got in, slipping her feet so the touched the floor. Shiro was awake and already walking towards her with confusion in his eyes.

 

**“Jen? What are you doing in my room?”**

 

Jen pressed a finger against his lips  _ “Shh…” _

 

_ “Sorry, but I really had to wake you” _

 

Her hands were on his chest and she looked up to him with a small smile. He had his hands on her hips, still confused. She leaned up to his ear.

  
_“See, I decided I must ride you till I break you”_

 

Jen heard Shiro choke up at that, and a bit of pink cover his cheeks. She leaned back to look at him

 

_ “'Cause Lotor says I gots to go _

_ You're my last meal on death row” _

 

Her hands went down to his shorts and gently tugged on them.

 

_ “Shut your mouth and lose them tighty-whities!” _

 

Shiro choked up at her touch and words. She gently pushed him onto the bed and unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off.

 

_ “Come on! Tonight I'm yours _

_ I'm your dead girl walkin'” _

She straddled him, feeling him as she did. His hands went right to her hips.

 

_ “Get on all fours _

_ Kiss this dead girl walkin'” _

 

Shiro did so eagerly, pressing his lips against hers and kissing her breathlessly.

 

_ “Let's go, you know the drill _

_ I'm hot and pissed and on the pill _

_ Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking!” _

 

Clothes were tossed onto the floor and Shiro was above her, kissing over her body. Her eyes softened and she propped herself up before cupping his cheek.

 

_ “And you know, you know, you know _

_ It's 'cause you're beautiful” _

 

She smiled softly as he looked at her and their faces got close.

 

_ “You say you're numb inside _

_ But I can't agree” _

 

His eyes clothes and he leaned into her touch, cupping his hand over hers and pressing a soft kiss into her hand.

 

_ “So the world's unfair _

_ Keep it locked out there” _

 

Her hand pressed on where his heart was and she smiled softly at him.

 

_ “In here it's beautiful _

_ Let's make this beautiful!” _

 

Shiro chuckled and then pinned her wrists down to the bed.

 

**“That works for me!”**

 

Shiro’s hands pressed into her, deep kisses were shared and soon they were one. Jen’s legs wrapped around his hips as his hands were on either side of her. Her arm wrapped around his neck and threw her head back.

 

_ “Yeah! _

_ Full steam ahead! _

_ Take this dead girl walkin'” _

 

Shiro was pressing kisses to her throat before he looked up at her.

**“How'd you find my address?”**

 

Jen gave him a look, and gestured to the door and mouth ‘Keith’. He had told her that the two with Lance and Hunk were moving in together. Shiro pouted a bit, he wanted to surprise her a but he went back to kissing her neck.

 

_ “Let's break the bed _

_ Rock this dead girl walkin'!” _

 

Shiro was rocking into her, the bed creaking under him as he heard a small rip. He saw a small tear where Jen’s nails were digging in.

 

**“I think you tore my mattress!”**

 

Her arms when back around him, her hands on his lower back.

 

_ “No sleep tonight for you _

_ Better chug that Mountain Dew” _

 

Shiro shuddered at those implications and pressed his head into her neck.

 

**“Okay, okay”**

 

_ “Get your ass in gear _

_ Make this whole town disappear!” _

 

Jen threw her head back in pleasure and held him tighter, digging her nails into his back a bit. Shiro smirked a bit and was very much looking forward to doing so.

 

**“Okay, okay!”**

 

_ “Slap me! Pull my hair!” _

 

Jen gasped, feeling his hand slap her rear before he pulled on her hair a bit, gaining more access to her neck as he nipped and kissed it.

 

_ “Touch me” _

**_“There and there and there!”_ **

 

His hands pressed all over her body, leaning her back down into the bed.

 

_ “And no more talkin'” _

 

Her head was thrown back against the pillow.

 

**“Whoa-oh-oh-oh!”**

 

_ “Love this dead girl walkin'” _

**“Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Yeah, yeah!”**

 

The two clung to each other desperately as pleasure flooded them.

 

**_“Love this dead girl”_ **

 

Jen shifted her hips to take more of him and Shiro gasped. He didn’t want to hurt her.

 

**“Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Wait, wait!”**

 

Shiro shifted so he was in more of a position he couldn’t hurt her by going to hard.

 

_ “Love this dead girl _

_ Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!” _

 

Jen cried out in pleasure at every one of the thrusts and scratched his back by accident.

 

**“Ow!”**

 

Shiro shuddered, it didn’t hurt as much as he enjoyed it and it surprised him. But they were going to finish together at this rate and the two properly clung to each other as the finished.

 

**_“Yeah!”_ **

  
  


The next morning the other guys gathered around the coffee pot with unhappy, tired looks. Lance grumbled under his breath.

“Next time, let’s ask Shiro to give us a heads up so we can get earplugs”


End file.
